<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything's Okay... Right? by Crazy2Rs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766564">Everything's Okay... Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy2Rs/pseuds/Crazy2Rs'>Crazy2Rs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Hurt Dean Winchester, Insight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy2Rs/pseuds/Crazy2Rs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thinks everything will be fine. Everyone knows it won't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything's Okay... Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll write something longer one day, I promise!</p>
<p>Also, I kinda forgot Lilith existed until I was already done. Oh well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maw and claws that dripped with the molten flames of hell slice through human skin like softened butter. Breath that smelled of the tortured and of the destruction of hell. Hounds to send doomed souls to be tortured for eternity. Invisible to all humans except those that sold their soul. Sold to save a marriage. Sold to become rich. Sold for the intent of harm.</p>
<p>Or sold to save a brother.</p>
<p>Dean Winchester always thought that people that sold their soul were pretty much idiots for signing up for a premature death. Well, until he became one of those idiots by selling his own soul for his baby brother.</p>
<p>He would never regret it though. Other hunters may call him an idiot or pathetic or whatever else they may wish, but Dean would sell his soul all over again if he needed to.</p>
<p>Even with hellhounds carving their claws into his chest and stomach, he can’t bring himself to regret it. He wouldn’t want to either.</p>
<p>He still lived with the guilt of leaving Sam alone, but at least he’s alive. I mean, if Sam was still dead Dean might as well be dead with him.</p>
<p>Dean still remembered driving to that crossroad a year ago and still feeling like someone ripped his very soul out, unironically. He remembered driving back to his use-to-be-dead brother and feeling no dread or guilt (at the time). Dean had one track on his mind, and that was to make sure the kid that he raised was alright.</p>
<p>Seeing the look on Sam’s face after he figured out he made a deal was almost enough for him to say sorry, even if he wouldn’t mean it. He didn’t want to lie to Sam, not about this. Even though he already tried hiding it from him. Who was he kidding though. He couldn’t hide anything from Sam, at least, not for long.</p>
<p>Dean tried hard not to think him and his brother yelling at each other with tears in both their eyes.</p>
<p>
  <i>Yeah, because I've been following you around my entire life! I mean, I've been looking up to you since I was four, Dean. Studying you, trying to be just like my big brother. So yeah, I know you. Better than anyone else in the entire world. And this... is exactly how you act when you're terrified. And I mean, I can't blame you. It's just...<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
 
      <i>What?</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>

          <i>It's just I wish you would drop the show and be my brother again. Cause... just cause.</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Dean may have nothing but hellfire to look forward to in the next two seconds, but at least he can die knowing that his brother would be okay. Sam will move on from Dean, finally get a nice girl and settle down like he always wanted. Dean never liked the thought of settling down with someone and just stop hunting (that wouldn’t be a problem anymore since he’d be dead), but he always hoped Sam would get the happy life he could never have. He could get that now. Dean wouldn’t be there anymore to drag Sam with him to each hunt and the next monster of the week.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>And that’s okay, because Sam deserves to be happy.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>That will be easier without him around.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Right?</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are gold!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>